A tu lado
by Prinkipissa Andreaz
Summary: - Un trueno lejano. Nuestro cielo nublado. En caso de que llueva, ¿te quedaras a mi lado? -canto Nico. Percy asintió y le dio un pequeño beso antes de responder. - Un trueno lejano. Nuestro cielo nublado. Aunque no llueva me quedaré a tu lado. -canto Percy porque realmente lo haría, ya no dejaría que nada lo apartase de Nico.


**¡Hola personas del multiverso que me leen!**

 **Por fin luego de ¿3 años? de querer escribir una historia del mundo de Percy Jackson he conseguido escribir este Percico.**

 **Que mi OTP es el Solangelo, pero antes de este shipeaba Percico así que tenía una mega obsesión con escribir de estos dos por lo menos una vez.**

 **Sin más que agregar disfruten.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

La deslumbrante luz de un rayo ilumino momentáneamente la cabaña siendo seguido por el retumbar de su lejano trueno cuyo estruendo sobresalto al único habitante del lugar.

Percy se incorporó de golpe, con el corazón acelerado y el cuerpo bañado en sudor. En un principio, le costó reconocer el sitio en que se encontraba a causa de la oscuridad de la habitación, pero un nuevo rayo se hizo visible en el cielo iluminando brevemente la habitación, calmando un poco la acelerada mente del joven.

Puede que hubiese pasado un tiempo desde la batalla con Gea, pero aún ahora seguía teniendo pesadillas relacionadas a su estadía en el Tártaro.

La tormenta continuaba a la lejanía, haciendo que se preguntara si realmente se trataba de un fenómeno natural o es que su padre se encontraba envuelto en una nueva disputa familiar.

Por su bien, tanto físico como mental, esperaba que no fuera lo segundo. Después de todo, ya había tenido suficientes problemas relacionados con dioses para una vida, o para todas las que le quedarán por vivir.

Volvió a acostarse una vez se encontró más calmado, dispuesto a hacer otro intento para dormir. Sin embargo, un frío escalofrío de miedo lo recorrió de golpe e hizo que volviera a incorporarse buscando una razón para que aquello le hubiera ocurrido.

Su mente sumó dos más dos con asombrosa velocidad pues no tardó en salir disparado de la cama. Corrió a toda prisa a la entrada de su cabaña y abrió la puerta para salir rápidamente a la que, sospechaba, era la fuente de esa ola de terror que ahora mismo sentía.

Por poco derribó a Annabeth en sus prisas por salir de la cabaña, logrando frenarse a tiempo de evitar chocar con ella.

Bastó una mirada a la chica para saber que no se había equivocado y juntos corrieron en dirección a la cabaña trece para evitar que la situación fuese a peor.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron al resto de sus amigos, o al menos, los que en ese momento se encontraban en el campamento, fuera de la cabaña con la preocupación reflejada en el rostro. Y el miedo, aunque puede que este se debiera más a las olas de terror que emanaba el interior de la cabaña.

Percy miró a la cabaña esperando que el asunto no fuera tan grave como se temía, pero se llevó un chasco enorme al ver las espesas sombras que emergían de ese lugar. Y en vista de que las olas de terror se sentían desde su cabaña no dudaba que en cualquier momento el campamento se convertiría en una bizarra copia de cementerio de mascotas, otra vez, como no pararan eso pronto.

En ese momento, un chico rubio llegó corriendo hasta ellos luciendo igual de preocupado que todos.

En cualquier otro momento, la mera mención de Will Solace habría causado que Percy gruñera molesto, pero en este momento no podía más que sentirse aliviado de que estuviera aquí en caso de que la situación se les saliese de las manos.

Una luz, brillante y cegadora, se hizo presente a un costado de Percy que ni siquiera tuvo que voltear para saber que se trataba de Solace.

\- Yo alumbró y tú lo calmas, ¿entendido, Jackson? -dijo Will.

Ante toda respuesta Percy solo asintió, dejando que el otro caminara por delante para que despejará el camino.

El terror se hizo aún más palpable, literalmente, en cuanto ingresaron a la cabaña. Pero eso no fue lo que causó que a ambos chicos se les parara el corazón sino los gritos, jadeos y sollozos aterrorizados que solo podían pertenecer a una persona. Nico Di Angelo.

El solo hecho de saber que el chico sufría les partía el corazón a ambos, por lo que se apresuraron a llegar junto a él para conseguir calmarlo.

Percy hizo lo que siempre hacia en aquellas situaciones. Se acostó junto al pelinegro, abrazándole y susurrándole al oído hasta conseguir calmarle.

Una vez con Nico tranquilo, Will lo revisó como pudo para no interrumpir el tranquilo sueño en el que el pelinegro había caído. Y una vez seguro de que se encontraba bien salió de la cabaña dejando a los otros dos acostados en la cama. Sabía que era inútil siquiera intentar apartar a Jackson de Nico, por más que eso le doliera.

Percy, por otro lado, se limitó a seguir abrazando al pequeño pelinegro, acariciándole el cabello de vez en cuando y velando su sueño para asegurarse de que realmente se encontrará bien.

Puede que ya hubiera pasado un tiempo desde lo de Gea, pero si había algo que jamás ninguno de los dos podría olvidar era lo horrible que era estar atrapados en el Tártaro.

Percy ya lo había pasado lo suficientemente mal estando ahí con Annabeth, así que no quería imaginar que tan horrible habría sido para Nico estar ahí. Solo.

A Percy le entraban escalofríos solo de pensarlo. Por eso, cada que le tocaba calmar a Nico se quedaba su lado toda la noche aún si al día siguiente se ganaba una paliza de parte del pelinegro.

Porque ninguno de ellos era tonto y todos sabían que Nico tenía pesadillas a diario, unas más fuertes que otras, por lo que siempre procuraban vigilar que estas no descontrolaran sus poderes. No querían que terminará convertido en sombra pura.

Aunque en las pesadillas más fuertes lo únicos capaces de intervenir eran Will, Jason y el mismo Percy porque eran los únicos que podían soportar las fuertes olas de terror que Nico liberaba y que terminaban causando pesadillas a todo el campamento.

Pero así fuera una pesadilla pequeña, Percy siempre se sentía incapaz de separarse de su amigo. Así que se quedaba a dormir con él y al día siguiente era perseguido por esqueletos y fantasmas por medio campamento.

Aunque la mayoría de las veces no estaba seguro de si sólo Nico invocaba a estos o es que el mismo Hades trataba de alejarlo de su hijo.

Así, perdido en sus pensamientos y viendo al pelinegro dormir tranquilamente, Percy se quedó dormido con Nico entre sus brazos.

* * *

La brillante luz del sol fue lo que sacó a Percy del profundo sueño en que había caído la noche anterior. El castaño se removió en la cama, buscando el calor del chico que se suponía estaba a su lado encontrándose únicamente con un lugar vacío y frío.

No fue ninguna sorpresa para él despertar sin Nico a su lado, lo que si le sorprendió fue el hecho de que este le hubiese dejado dormir en su cama en lugar de correrlo con una horda de zombis como siempre hacía.

Pero bueno, tampoco se iba a quejar porque esto solo significaba, o al menos así esperaba, que poco a poco comenzaba a recuperar su lugar en el corazón del pelinegro.

Sí, era bastante estúpido que solo ahora que ya lo había perdido se diese cuenta de lo que sentía por él. Justo como en una de las estúpidas y patéticas novelas cliché que las hijas de Afrodita disfrutaban leer.

Aunque él agregaba un nuevo nivel de patetismo al asunto por el simple hecho de no haber sido capaz de percibir solo sus sentimientos, sino que tuvo que ser ayudado por su exnovia en todo el proceso de descubrir que por, como ella dice, tener un cerebro de alga había echado a perder algo maravilloso antes de que empezará.

Así o más patética y estúpida sería su historia.

Pero no había sobrevivido a todo por lo que había pasado quedándose de brazos cruzados y resignándose cuando todo estaba perdido, así que esta no sería la excepción.

Sin importar que tuviera que hacer o cuánto tiempo tuviese que pasar conseguiría reconquistar a Nico y permanecer a su lado pasase lo que pasase.

* * *

Cuando se despertó está mañana no le sorprendió para nada encontrarse a Percy durmiendo en su cama. Después de todo, no era raro que en las noches de tormenta, independientemente de que estas no afectasen al campamento, tuviera las pesadillas más horribles.

Tuviera esto o no alguna lógica, así eran las cosas y sus amigos se empeñaban en ayudarlo a sobrellevarlas compensando el tiempo que tuvo que pasar solo en el Tártaro.

A veces le molestaba que se tomarán tantas molestias por él, pues creía que esto era otra cosa más que tenía que sobrellevar por sí mismo, pero había bastado que se quejara una vez ante todos para que le dejarán en claro que no era así.

Y es que no eran únicamente Will, Reyna y Jason quienes temían perderlo como se sobrepasase un poco con sus poderes, sino que todos sus amigos, tanto los viejos como los que había hecho con el tiempo, temían que algo malo pasará a consecuencia del esfuerzo al que su cuerpo era sometido con cada pesadilla.

Así que los había dejado hacer lo que quisieran siempre y cuando respetarán su espacio. Pero eso era algo de lo que Percy se olvidó con el paso de los meses.

Vale, que en un inicio no le importó tanto, después de todo, estaba más que empeñado en superar su flechazo con el castaño. Pero no ayudaba mucho el hecho de que este se le había pegado cada vez más con el paso de los días.

¡Ni siquiera Will era tan insoportable!

Para cómo iban las cosas parecía que se hubiera convertido en la nueva diversión de Afrodita a falta de héroes más interesantes a quienes molestar.

Pero ya estaba cansado de todo eso. Ya había hecho de todo para lograr que Percy le diera su espacio y así poder olvidarlo de una vez por todas, pero este no daba muestras de querer dejarlo tranquilo.

Así que, tomando la mejor decisión para sí mismo, había decidido que lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorarlo todo lo posible. Puede que así terminará cansándose y lo dejará tranquilo.

Aunque... sí era sincero, lo único que quisiera es que Percy hiciera esto porque al fin lo correspondía y no por un simple capricho.

Pero él también tenía su orgullo y no iba a estar esperando eternamente a algo que jamás pasaría.

Y es que, sin importar que, Percy jamás estaría a su lado.

* * *

Luego de haberse dado una ducha, casi fría al haber tenido que suplicar a los hijos de Hermes que le dejarán compartir su turno, y tomar un desayuno semi decente, se dispuso a buscar a Nico con la esperanza de averiguar a qué se debía que en está ocasión no lo hubiese corrido de su cabaña.

Y después de darse una vuelta por el campamento se dio cuenta que no le quedaba más que buscarlo en el único sitio en que no quería encontrarlo: la enfermería.

Aunque no sería extraño encontrarse ahí al pelinegro ya que este pasaba mucho tiempo en ese lugar, ya fuera ayudando o simplemente pasando el tiempo charlando con Will y sus hermanos. Y eso Percy lo odiaba.

Odiaba que Nico pasará cada vez más tiempo en compañía de Will. Este no le caía mal, pero había que ser idiota, y según sus amigos él lo era ya que ellos habían tenido que decírselo para que lo notará, para no darse cuenta de que Will también sentía algo por el hijo de Hades.

Aunque, por mucho que detestará la situación, esto sólo era culpa suya y de nadie más.

Pero lamentándose no conseguiría nada, así que lo único que le quedaba era esforzarse para recuperar lo perdido.

Así que, soltando un suspiro entre resignado y molesto, entró a la enfermería en busca de Nico. Lo encontró en el almacén, hablando con Lou y Will mientras ordenaban los medicamentos.

\- Un trueno lejano, el cielo nublado. En caso de que llueva, ¿te quedarás a mi lado? Suena a uno de los haikus de Apolo. -escucho decir a Nico con burla.

\- No es un haiku es un tanka. -respondió Lou, algo molesta-. Además, lo que me parece hermoso es la respuesta que le dieron en la película.

\- Ah sí, ¿y qué respuesta es esa? -dijo Will.

\- Es... -comenzó a decir Lou volteando momentáneamente a la puerta percatándose de que Percy se encontraba ahí-. ¡Ah, hola Percy! -terminó diciendo con alegría.

\- ¿Ah, hola Percy?, qué linda respuesta. -dijo Will con burla recibiendo una mala mirada de parte de Lou mientras él volteaba al lugar donde se encontraba Percy-. ¿Ocurre algo Jackson? -pregunto amablemente, aunque a Percy le pareció detectar cierto tono irritado.

\- Eh... venía a buscar a Nico.

\- ¿Para qué? -preguntó Nico.

\- Pensaba en ir a entrenar a la arena y quería saber si te gustaría venir. Después de todo, es más divertido entrenar contigo y más interesante si invocas algunos guerreros esqueleto. -respondió Percy.

 _¿Por qué había dicho eso?_

Vale, que si había pensado eso, pero esa no era la razón por la que quería entrenar con él. Solo quería pasar tiempo a solas con Nico y ya, pero con lo que había dicho ahora este pensaría que solo lo quería por sus poderes y ya.

\- Temo que no puedes llevártelo, Percy. -dijo Lou con una sonrisa-. Necesitamos aprovecharlo antes de que sus amigos romanos vengan y nos quiten tiempo con él.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que aprovecharán el tiempo con él? -preguntó Percy.

\- Usándolo para que ordene la enfermería, ¿de qué otra forma va a ser? -respondió Lou sonriendo.

\- Cuánto amor me tienen, eh. -le dijo Nico fingiendo molestia.

Ante su respuesta, Will río dándole una palmada en el hombro.

\- Solo bromeamos. -dijo sin soltarlo-. De cualquier forma, prometiste entrenar con nosotros cuando acabemos esto.

\- Es verdad. -dijo Nico mirando a Will para luego decir en dirección a Percy-. Lo siento, Percy. Pero podemos entrenar junto con Jason mañana que llegue con los otros.

\- De acuerdo. -acepto Percy-. Nos vemos luego.

Después de eso Percy se marchó de la enfermería. Molesto, aunque no estaba seguro exactamente de con quién lo estaba.

No sabía si era con el mismo por haber ido a buscar a Nico sin una buena excusa, desaprovechando así el poco tiempo que le quedaba para pasar a solas con él. Con Will por haberle quitado ese tiempo con Nico, o estaba enfadado con el propio Nico por haberlo dejado de lado por el hijo de Apolo.

Bueno, el punto es que estaba molesto. Así que se dirigió al ruedo para entrenar un poco y sacar toda la molestia que tenía antes de que terminará cometiendo una estupidez.

* * *

Percy despertó con la respiración agitada y la mente embotada por el miedo producto de la pesadilla que acababa de tener. Intento calmarse pensando en cualquier otra cosa que no fueran las horribles imágenes residuales del sueño.

Una vez más calmado, intento volver a dormirse sin éxito alguno. Dio vueltas una y otra vez tratando de que el sueño le llegará nuevamente y sin pesadillas de preferencia.

Al final se rindió a que no podría dormir y se levantó de la cama poniendo rumbo a la puerta de la cabaña.

Una vez en el exterior comenzó a caminar de forma sigilosa y calmada hacia la playa con la esperanza de que sentir el agua bajo sus pies y la salada brisa llenando sus pulmones pudiera ayudarlo a descansar mejor.

Sin embargo, al pasar frente a la cabaña 13 se detuvo. No había nada que llamara especialmente su atención y a pesar de eso se sentía incapaz de alejarse de ese lugar. Así que se acercó con cuidado a una de las ventanas tratando de ver algo en el oscuro interior de la cabaña.

No logro distinguir nada, pero por suerte para él una de las ventanas se encontraba abierta y siguiendo un impulso estúpido ingreso a la cabaña y se acercó al sitio en que sabía descansaba el pelinegro.

Le sorprendió ver a Nico dormir tranquilamente cuando pensaba que estaría teniendo alguna pesadilla. Aunque le alegraba que este tuviera un poco de tranquilidad también lo decepcionaba puesto que esperaba que tuviera alguna pesadilla para poder dormir nuevamente a su lado.

Aunque pensando bien las cosas puede que ya estuviera exagerando en su empeño por pasar tiempo con el pelinegro, llegando incluso a incomodarlo.

Así que, con una última mirada al tranquilo rostro de Nico y un suspiro algo derrotado, se dio media vuelta para marcharse en silencio.

Y así habría sido de no ser que no se fijó por dónde caminaba, tropezando con un zapato y cayendo de forma estrepitosa.

Lo que pasó después ocurrió en cuestión de segundos pues para cuando fue a darse cuenta tenía al pelinegro encima y con el filo de su espada a milímetros del cuello.

\- ¿Percy? -preguntó Nico confundido y aún algo adormilado, pero no por ello menos amenazante.

\- Eh... ¿Hola?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Nico comenzando a molestarse y sin quitarse de encima del castaño.

\- Pues... solo pasaba por aquí y...

Percy solo se puso a murmurar cosas sin sentido tratando de hallar una excusa creíble, pero al parecer su cerebro considero que era un buen momento para irse de vacaciones y dejarlo por su cuenta.

Nico se quitó de encima y miró al pelinegro fríamente.

\- Vete. -dijo Nico dándose la vuelta y sentándose en su cama esperando a que el castaño se marchara.

Pero Percy únicamente se puso de pie sin intención de marcharse.

\- ¿No escuchaste? -dijo el pelinegro comenzando a molestarse nuevamente.

\- Es solo que... tuve una pesadilla y no me gusta estar solo en mi cabaña.

\- ¿Y creíste que la cabaña del dios de los muertos sería un buen lugar para intentar dormir? -preguntó Nico escéptico y con una ceja alzada.

\- Ok, tienes un punto. -acepto Percy resignado a tener que irse-. Pero al menos aquí no estoy sólo

Percy agregó aquello como si nada con la esperanza de ablandar al chico frente a él y que le dejara quedarse.

Nico soltó un suspiro resignado antes de decir.

\- De acuerdo. Puedes quedarte, duérmete donde quieras, pero déjame tranquilo.

Nico se acostó en su cama y se cubrió con las mantas dándole la espalda a Percy dispuesto a dormir de nuevo, o al menos intentarlo. Sin embargo, apenas si había cerrado los ojos cuando sintió hundirse el otro lado de la cama haciendo que soltará un gruñido de molestia.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces, Percy?

\- Acostándome para dormir. -respondió Percy, aunque sonó más a pregunta.

\- Si, pero ¿por qué en mi cama? -pregunto comenzando a molestarse de nuevo.

\- Dijiste que me acostara donde quisiera.

\- Siempre y cuando me dejaras tranquilo.

\- Pero te deje tranquilo. -replico Percy-. Me quede callado para que pudieras dormir y de no ser que te pusiste a discutir conmigo, ahora mismo estaríamos durmiendo.

Nico se golpeó mentalmente al darse cuenta de que Percy tenía razón y se prometió a si mismo que para la próxima se pensaría mejor las cosas antes de hablar.

\- Como sea. -murmuro molesto.

Y Percy no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, satisfecho de haber logrado su objetivo.

* * *

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente se encontró con la cama nuevamente vacía. Y aunque trato de que aquello no lo desanimara solo bastó un vistazo al exterior para terminar de empeorar su humor.

Sus amigos del campamento romano habían llegado mientras dormía y ahí se iba su objetivo de pasar tiempo a solas con Nico.

Pudo entrenar con él, pero para su mala suerte Jason los acompaño robándole gran parte de la atención del pelinegro pues hacía meses que este no lo veía.

Percy creyó que podría hablar con Nico cuando acabasen de entrenar y Jason se marchara a pasar tiempo a solas con Piper, pero para desgracia de Percy inmediatamente llegaron Hazel y Reyna para llevarse al hijo de Hades.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron de la misma forma, con Percy batallando con sus amigos por un poco de atención del pelinegro. Odiaba aquello, e incluso comenzaba a pensar que lo hacían a propósito pues todos sabían bien lo que sentía por el hijo de Hades.

Por suerte, por las noches, habían ligeras tormentas que le proporcionaban una excusa para salir de su cabaña y entrar en la de Hades. Nico ya había dejado de atacarlo luego de un par de noches y se limitaba a hacerse a un lado cuando lo escuchaba entrar en la cabaña.

Si a sus amigos y al resto del campamento les extrañaba verlo salir de la cabaña trece por las mañanas, nadie comento nada.

Luego de una semana de hacer aquello ya no solo se limitaba a entrar a hurtadillas en la cabaña, ahora insistía en hablar con Nico todo el tiempo que no podían hablar en el día. Al principio solo él hablaba y Nico fingía dormir, pues Percy estaba seguro de que en realidad lo escuchaba.

Basto otra semana para conseguir hacer hablar al pelinegro.

Dejo de competir con sus amigos por la atención de su amigo durante el día pues sabía que lo tenía solo para él por las noches. Para Percy, no había mejor forma de quedarse dormido que con Nico entre sus brazos luego de una larga charla y con el sonido de la lluvia de fondo.

* * *

Esquivo el mandoble, dando un paso hacia atrás para inmediatamente avanzar con la espada en diestro dispuesto a dañar a su oponente. Sin embargo, termino desviando la hoja a su costado al tiempo que invocaba un esqueleto detrás de su amigo.

Un golpe sordo y el sonido metálico de una hoja chocando con el suelo le indicaron que había sido el ganador de aquel encuentro.

\- Wow, el pequeño ha mejorado. -dijo Jason desde el suelo con orgullo y un deje burlón en la voz.

\- ¿Qué esperabas del nuevo instructor de espada del campamento? -pregunto Percy con el orgullo brotando de cada una de sus palabras.

El pequeño pelinegro solo guardo silencio, intentando no sonrojarse con las palabras de esos dos.

\- No soy tan bueno, es solo que ustedes ya no entrenan tanto como antes.

\- No te quites crédito, di Angelo. -dijo Reyna acercándose con botellas de agua para los tres-. Eres tan bueno como estos dos, tal vez incluso mejor.

Nico dirigió una sonrisa a su mejor amiga mientras acercaba la botella de agua a sus labios.

\- Si ustedes lo dicen. -dijo Nico encogiéndose de hombros. Después de beberse más de media botella se dio la vuelta saliendo del ruedo-. Los veo luego, debo ayudar en la enfermería.

Si Nico se hubiera volteado en ese momento habría visto desaparecer la sonrisa del rostro de Percy, siendo reemplazada por una mueca de enojo. Y si se hubiera tardado más en alejarse habría escuchado el gruñido de molestia que soltó el ojiverde.

En cuanto entro a la enfermería se dirigió directo al almacén, lugar en donde siempre se encontraba con Will antes de que cada uno comenzara sus respectivos deberes de la tarde.

Lo encontró taciturno, apoyado en una pequeña mesa y mirando por la ventana, perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Ocurrió algo?

\- Eh... no, nada. -respondió distraído el rubio-. Solo estaba pensando.

\- ¿En? -pregunto mientras se apoyaba a su lado en la mesa.

Will no respondió y Nico comenzaba a creer que no le diría nada conforme los minutos se alargaban, pero al final el rubio hablo.

\- Sabías que hay un mito que dice que, en principio, los seres humanos fueron creados originalmente con cuatro brazos, cuatro piernas y una cabeza con dos caras. -dijo el rubio, ausente-. Se dice que Zeus los dividió en dos seres separados, por miedo a su poder, condenándolos a pasar sus vidas enteras en busca de su otra mitad.

\- Suena como la clase de historias de amor que a Afrodita y sus hijas les gustan.

Will asintió, antes de decir.

\- Puede que ella creara el mito o quizá mi padre, que fue el que me lo conto. -menciono el rubio indiferentemente-. El punto es que los griegos creían en ello por qué eso les permitía amar libremente, porque, según el mito, tu otra mitad no necesariamente es tu opuesto, sino que también puede ser tu igual.

\- ¿Y eso es lo que te tenía tan pensativo?

\- Si... bueno... más o menos.

Will soltó un suspiro antes de voltear a ver a su amigo y hablarle.

\- La verdad es que, me enamoré de un chico con el que pensé que al fin podría tener una relación. Pero él ya estaba enamorado de otro cuando lo conocí y a pesar de que supuestamente ya lo había superado, en realidad seguía enamorado. -en la voz de Will se escuchaba una profunda tristeza que hacía doler el corazón de Nico-. Hace unos días mi padre vino a ver a Meg, yo me lo encontré y él me contó esa historia.

» Al principio creí que era su forma de darme ánimos, pero creo que solo quería prepararme para cuando supiera la verdad. Y es que, sin importar que pase, nunca podré estar a su lado.

Nico no podía pensar en nada, su pecho dolía al escuchar a su amigo hablar con tanta tristeza.

\- Will... yo... ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

Eso no pudo sonar más patético en opinión de Nico, pero al menos había conseguido hacer sonreír levemente a Will.

\- Solo en una cosa. Cierra los ojos, por favor.

Nico obedeció, confiando en su amigo aún si no estaba muy seguro de para que serviría aquello.

Lo supo unos segundos después, al sentir una suave presión en sus labios. ¡Will lo estaba besando!

Fue un beso suave y corto que a Nico le supo a tristeza y amargura.

\- Gracias. -susurro Will antes de marcharse a toda prisa.

Nico, en cambio, se quedó ahí, absolutamente congelado, mirando por la ventana la manera en que el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte.

Solo se movió de ahí cuando sonó la caracola que anunciaba la cena, sin embargo, no se dirigió al pabellón como el resto sino a su cabaña.

Si Nico hubiese ido a cenar aquella noche, habría notado que cierto hijo de Poseidón tampoco había ido a cenar.

* * *

Un rayo iluminó la solitaria cabaña siendo seguido unos segundos después por su respectivo trueno que resonó en la lejanía, en algún punto perdido del inmenso mar.

Percy despertó sobresaltado. Le costó un poco darse cuenta de que fuera nuevamente había una tormenta luego de casi una semana de tranquilidad.

Al chico se le llenó el pecho de tristeza y amargura al darse cuenta de que afuera estaba lloviendo y él se encontraba a solas en su cabaña cuando debería estar al lado de Nico.

Tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que si no estaba junto al pelinegro era porque ahora él estaba con Will. Ya no podía hacer nada porque finalmente había perdido y no arruinaría la felicidad de su amigo con su egoísmo.

Aún si eso hacía que su corazón doliera.

Fuera se escuchó nuevamente un trueno. Percy no podría volver a dormir, había mantenido alejado el dolor y la tristeza gracias que no había nada que le recordara lo que había perdido pero el hecho de ahora mismo estuviese lloviendo fuera no hacía más que recordárselo.

Las noches de tormenta habían pasado de ser un temor de los dos a ser un consuelo mutuo.

Esas noches eran motivo de felicidad para Percy pues le daban una excusa perfecta para estar con Nico. Pero ya no más, todo eso había terminado y ya jamás estaría al lado de Nico.

* * *

Nico se despertó asustado. Su corazón se encontraba acelerado a una velocidad que debería ser imposible, producto del miedo que sus sueños, pesadillas y recuerdos le causaban.

Fuera de su cabaña llovía, más bien fuera de la barrera, pero a causa de su miedo lo sentía más cercano de lo que en realidad estaba.

Cuando pudo tranquilizarse la situación no mejoro pues fue capaz de percatarse de una triste realidad que no había notado hasta ahora debido a lo acostumbrado que había estado a ello.

Percy no estaba.

Y eso lo llenaba de furia y tristeza.

¿Cómo se atrevía ese estúpido hijo de Poseidón a hacerle aquello?

¿Por qué después de volver a introducirse dentro suyo había vuelto a abandonarlo y lastimarlo más que nunca?

No entendía porque de un día para otro había cambiado de actitud, pero... ¡joder dolía!

Dolía más que nunca debido a que había vuelto a ilusionarse como estúpido solo para dejar que lo lastimaran nuevamente, pero ya no más.

Si eso es lo que Percy quería pues así sería.

A lo lejos se escuchó un trueno, antecedido seguramente de un rayo que jamás penetro en la oscuridad de su cabaña, nada raro, pues nunca ninguna luz entraba en la cabaña de Hades.

Nico escuchaba como la tormenta continuaba a lo lejos recordándole dolorosamente las noches llenas de conversaciones y risas que había pasado junto a Percy.

Un rayo ilumino levemente la cabaña brindándole, por unos segundos, una nueva y tenue luz no solo a la habitación sino también a la turbulenta mente del italiano. Ese breve destello basto para que la atención de Nico se desviara hacia su mesa de noche en donde una solitaria hoja de papel descansaba, abandonada desde hacía una semana.

El pelinegro la tomo entre sus manos, observándola atentamente. Aún si en medio de la oscuridad que cubría su cabaña no podía distinguir las palabras escritas en la hoja no hacía falta pues había terminado memorizándolas a fuerza de repetirlas tantas veces.

Al recordar aquellas palabras que le habían dado esperanza en algo ya totalmente perdido sus ojos se crisparon con furia. Tomo la hoja entre sus manos con más fuerzas, lleno de furia y tristeza en su interior. Pensó en romperla, pero al final no fue capaz de ello así que solo hizo una bola con ella y la arrojo lejos sin fijarse siquiera en donde había caído.

Nico volvió a acostarse tapándose todo lo posible con sus cobijas buscando dejar fuera de ellas todo: la tristeza, el odio, el dolor, el miedo...

el amor.

* * *

La mañana se hizo presente en la cabaña 3 y encontró a su único habitante despierto, simplemente acostado en su cama mirando el techo, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Luego de ser despertado por la tormenta de la noche anterior, Percy no había logrado conciliar nuevamente el sueño pues cada que lo intentaba sus recuerdos lo asaltaban recordándole lo estúpido que había sido y todo lo que había perdido.

La puerta de la cabaña fue abierta, pero Percy no prestó la menor atención a ello, sea quien sea que hubiese entrado a él no le interesaba saberlo.

\- Me sorprende encontrarte despierto creí que tendría que luchar para despertarte como siempre. -dijo un chico desde la puerta.

La voz llamo la atención de la distraída mente de Percy que por fin se dignó a mirar quien había entrado en su cabaña, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de quien había sido.

\- ¡Tyson! -grito emocionado Percy levantándose a toda prisa de la cama para ir a saludar a su hermano.

\- ¡Hermano! -saludo el joven ciclope, aunque más bien lo grito al tiempo que apresaba a su hermano en un fuerte abrazo.

Luego de separarse del asfixiante abrazo los dos hermanos se sentaron en la cama de Percy a conversar sobre lo que habían hecho en el tiempo que no se habían visto.

Pasaron un agradable momento juntos mientras esperaban a que fuese hora del desayuno o así fue hasta que Tyson pregunto a Percy que era aquello que lo atormentaba al punto de causar que se levantara temprano.

Luego de dudarlo por un momento Percy contó todo lo que había pasado las últimas semanas entre Nico y él, y como todo había terminado en el momento en que vio como el pelinegro se besaba con Will en la enfermería.

\- ¡Eres un idiota, sesos de alga!

\- ¡Annabeth! -exclamo Percy con sorpresa al ver a su mejor amiga parada en su puerta-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Venía a buscarte para asegurarme que no te saltaras el desayuno, de nuevo. -respondió a la vez que le reprocho al chico-. Y es una suerte que haya venido, ¿por qué no me habías contado nada?

\- Porque ya da igual, haga lo que haga ya perdí. No pienso lastimarlo más.

\- ¡Eres un idiota!

\- Ya basta de decirme eso. -exclamo con enojo.

\- Pues lo eres. -replico la chica en el mismo tono-. Lo fuiste hace un año y lo eres ahora. -la rubia hizo una pausa intentando calmarse pues sabía que de seguir así nada entraría a la dura cabezota de su mejor amigo-. No puedes decir que perdiste si no lo has intentado siquiera. ¡No me interrumpas! -exclamo cuando vio que Percy estaba por replicar-. Si, intentaste pasar más tiempo con él, pero nunca le mostraste que querías más. Nunca le mostraste que realmente lo quieres y no era solo un capricho.

\- Pero no lo es.

\- Piensa en todo lo que Nico a pasado. ¿Crees que él se creería de buenas a primeras que de verdad lo quieres?

Annabeth guardo silencio para permitir a Percy pensar sobre aquello. Lo que no espero fue ver al hijo de Poseidón correr fuera de la cabaña aun en pijama.

\- Tienes razón, gracias Annabeth.

\- Idiota. -volvió a decir la chica con una tenue sonrisa.

Percy corrió hasta la cabaña de Hades sin saber realmente que haría o diría, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que lo arriesgaría todo en este último intento.

Llego a la cabaña y entró cuidando de no hacer demasiado ruido pues no sabía si el pelinegro estaría despierto. Cuando se encontró en el interior de la cabaña 13 hecho un vistazo alrededor suyo dándose cuenta de que Nico no se encontraba ahí; pensando que quizá ya se encontraría desayunando se dispuso a salir de la cabaña para dirigirse a la suya para vestirse rápidamente e ir al encuentro de su pelinegro.

Estaba por salir de la cabaña cuando vio una bola de papel cerca de la entrada, eso le extraño pues aun si el pelinegro no era la persona más ordenada del mundo este se encargaba de dejar más o menos limpio para evitarse problemas en las revisiones.

Percy recogió la hoja y la desdobló cuidadosamente. Únicamente tenía un par de líneas escritas que, aunque simples, causaron intriga en el pelinegro por lo familiares que sonaban.

 _ **\- Un trueno lejano, el cielo nublado.**_

 _ **¿En caso de que llueva te quedarás a mi lado?**_

Percy juraba que nunca había escuchado esas palabras antes y, sin embargo, le parecían muy familiares.

Tiro la hoja a la basura y se marcho a su cabaña aun con aquellas palabras dándole vueltas en la cabeza sin que pudiera evitarlo. Una vez se encontró vestido con la camisa naranja del campamento y unos simples y cómodos jeans salió de su cabaña para buscar a Nico y finalmente hablar con él.

Al salir, Percy se sorprendió de encontrarse a Annabeth fuera de su cabaña con una mirada que le dio una muy mala espina.

\- Si pensabas hablar con él hoy no lo encontraras, se fue temprano a Nueva Roma con Reyna.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -pregunto confundido.

\- Surgió algo en su campamento y Reyna debía ir a solucionarlo así que Nico se ofreció a llevarla con un viaje sombra. -respondió Annabeth-. Según Jason los dos se quedarán allá hasta que todo este resuelto, pero no sabe cuanto tiempo será.

Percy sintió como todo el entusiasmo y la determinación que tenía hasta hace unos segundos desaparecieron, así como aparecieron aquella mañana.

\- Bien, perfecto. ¿Y ahora qué?

\- Ahora vamos a desayunar y ya luego pensaremos en que harás para arreglar el lio que causaste.

Resignado, Percy siguió a Annabeth al pabellón solo para evitarse su regaño si es que se le ocurría volver a saltarse el desayuno.

Iban a medio camino cuando escucho a alguien cantando detrás suyo y por mera curiosidad presto atención a la letra de la canción, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba la respuesta que había estado buscando toda la mañana.

Percy volteo rápidamente para encontrarse a sus espaldas con Lou y Will que se detuvieron al ver que el pelinegro los estaba mirando, causando también que Lou dejase de cantar.

Percy se acerco a ellos intentando contener las ansias que lo habían invadido.

\- Lou, ¿cómo sigue esa canción? -pregunto sin siquiera pararse a saludar primero-. ¿Dónde la escuchaste?

Aunque confundida, la chica respondió a sus preguntas pues ahí vio la oportunidad de resolver aquello que había alejado a su pobre amigo. Sabía que lo que estaba por hacer terminaría lastimando a Will, pero, tristemente, eso era mejor a que los tres sufrieran.

Percy escucho junto con Annabeth la explicación de la chica. Cuando Lou termino de contarle todo, el pelinegro agradeció y comenzó a caminar hacia los establos del campamento pues ahora sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer.

* * *

Nico caminaba por las lindes del campamento romano perdido en sus pensamientos. Al final no había soportado seguir en el campamento Mestizo, al menos no por ahora, había pensado en ir un tiempo al Inframundo aun si eso significara que su padre lo llenara de tareas. Sin embargo, al hablarlo con Reyna y Jason estos dijeron que lo mejor era un cambio a un ambiente menos tétrico que el reino de su padre.

Así que ahí estaba, en Nueva Roma apartando a Reyna de la diversión y el descanso que sabía que tanta falta le hacía a la chica. No podía sentirse peor.

\- Nico.

Se dio la vuelta, incrédulo de que estuviera escuchando esa voz de la que tanto quería apartarse y a la vez jamás quería dejar de escuchar. Sin embargo, al darse la vuelta no se encontró con nadie por lo que comenzó a creer que finalmente había perdido la poca cordura que el Tártaro le dejo.

\- Detrás de ti. -murmuro alguien en su odio.

Grave error el de Percy porque nuevamente tenía la espada de Nico a un milímetro de cortarle el cuello.

\- ¿Percy?

\- Emmm... ¿Hola?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Necesitaba hablar contigo... y, no es que me moleste, pero te puedes quitar de encima.

Nico se levantó rápidamente tratando de que Percy no notara su sonrojo y, como es obvio, fracasando enormemente.

\- ¿No podías esperar a que volviera al campamento?

\- No. -respondió simplemente Percy comenzando a acortar la distancia que el italiano había puesto entre ellos-. Necesitaba preguntarte algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Qué significa esto? -pregunto mostrándole la hoja que aquella misma mañana había encontrado.

\- Una tontería que Lou olvido en mi cabaña el otro día.

\- Oh, ¿en serio? -pregunto Percy "desilusionado"-. Porque no es lo mismo que ella me dijo. -comento sonriendo al ver la sorpresa del menor-. Ella dijo que eso era para mi y que lo sacaron de una película.

\- No le creas, sabes como es le encanta meterme en problemas. -dijo Nico comenzando a sentirse nervioso.

\- Como sea, me contó de que iba la trama, pero no me dio la respuesta del tanka. -continuo Percy-. Pero yo ya se cual es.

\- Ah, sí. ¿Cuál? -pregunto desafiante.

\- Esta. -dijo Percy antes de terminar de acortar la distancia entre ambos.

Los labios de Percy apresaron los de Nico en un dulce y corto beso, fue poco más que un roce únicamente porque Percy se aparto antes de que Nico tuviese siquiera tiempo de reaccionar. Si por él fuera, el beso habría durado mucho más, pero sabia que Nico no lo aceptaría sin que antes le diese una buena explicación.

\- Si quieres otro, déjame hablar sin irte y sin interrumpirme. -dijo Percy.

Nico se lo pensó, muy bien podría usa el viaje sombra e irse a un sitio en donde jamás lo encontrara, pero, por otra parte, quería acabar con todo eso de una vez por todas y si para ello necesitaba que Percy no solo le rompiera el corazón, sino que se lo rompiera que mejor oportunidad que esta.

Al ver que Nico no pensaba marcharse Percy comenzó a contarle todo lo que durante ese verano se había guardado para no arruinar de nuevo las cosas con él.

\- Me gustas, se que no me creerás luego de todo lo que ha pasado, pero es la verdad. -comenzó-. Ni siquiera fui yo el que se dio cuenta sino Annabeth, por eso terminamos y también por eso llevo todo el verano intentando pasar más tiempo contigo. Pensé que tal vez podría volver a enamorarte, pero...

Nico no pudo contenerse y acabo interrumpiendo a Percy.

\- ¿Y por eso te alejaste una semana?

\- A eso iba, te dije que no interrumpieras. -respondió Percy riendo, aunque luego volvió a ponerse serio al recordar la causa de su alejamiento.-. Hace una semana vi cuando Will te beso en la enfermería, pensé que habías terminado enamorándote de él y que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. No quería volver a lastimarte y si realmente te hacía feliz estar con Will... por mi estaba bien, pero no iba soportar estar contigo como tú amigo, al menos por un tiempo.

» Esta mañana Annabeth se esteró de lo que paso y me llamo idiota porque realmente nunca te di la oportunidad de elegir entre él y yo, así que fui a buscarte esta mañana a tu cabaña, pero no te encontré. -levanto levemente la hoja para que Nico la viera-. Lo que si encontré fue esto, cuando lo leí pensé en ti inmediatamente y en que, en un inicio, únicamente pasábamos tiempo juntos por tus pesadillas, hasta que...

-Hasta que cambiaste eso. -interrumpió Nico que siguió hablando porque él también tenía cosas que explicarle a Percy-. Fue idea de Lou, me obligo a ver esa película y cuando la vi... pensé en ti y ella también. Así que le pareció buena idea que te diéramos la mitad del tanka y a ver si tú también hacías la relación. -Nico desvió la mirada, avergonzado y sonrojado-. Un plan tonto, ¿no? -murmuro.

\- No. -dijo Percy tomándolo del mentón para unir nuevamente sus labios en un beso mucho más largo que el anterior-. Si no fuera por ella no estaría aquí. -dijo luego de separarse-. La escuché cantando esto y le pedí una explicación.

\- _Un trueno lejano. Nuestro cielo nublado. En caso de que llueva, ¿te quedaras a mi lado?_ -canto Nico-. ¿Eso estaba cantando?

Percy asintió y le dio un pequeño beso antes de cantar la respuesta que Lou le había dado.

\- _Un trueno lejano. Nuestro cielo nublado. Aunque no llueva me quedaré a tu lado._ -canto Percy porque realmente lo haría, ya no dejaría que nada lo apartase de Nico. Si hasta estaba dispuesto a ser solo su amigo si eso significaba permanecer a su lado-. ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

\- Sí. -respondió Nico antes de volver a besar a Percy.

* * *

 **¿Les gusto?**

 **Espero que sí porque he tardado 4 meses en terminarlo, culpen a mis maestros y mis responsabilidades. Por si tenían duda esto comencé a escribirlo el 30 de marzo.**

 **La idea me surgió luego de escuchar una canción que me llevo a la película de "El Jardín de las Palabras", es una película de animación japonesa, romántica, con una historia hermosa y a la vez realista, o al menos eso opino yo.**

 **La canción de la que habló es un rap hecho por IsuRmX y MdeMelocoton en donde resumen la historia de la película en una forma magnifica digna de esta hermosa historia; así que si quieren escuchar esta canción háganlo luego de verse la peli porque no quiero reclamos por spoilers. (Habló por experiencia)**

 **En fin, que la idea surgió a partir del tanka que les he puesto en el fic. Este tanka aparece en la película y es el coro de la canción que mencione, con unos ligeros cambios como pueden notar en la parte final. En fin, que esa noche del 30 de marzo lo tenía dando vueltas en la cabeza cuando se comenzó a formar este oneshot. Y es que miren, es hermoso.**

 **\- Un trueno lejano. Nuestro cielo nublado. En caso de que llueva, ¿te quedaras a mi lado? -canto Nico.**

 **Percy asintió y le dio un pequeño beso antes de responder.**

 **\- Un trueno lejano. Nuestro cielo nublado. Aunque no llueva me quedaré a tu lado. -canto Percy porque realmente lo haría, ya no dejaría que nada lo apartase de Nico.**

 **\- Un trueno lejano, el cielo nublado.**

 **¿En caso de que llueva te quedaras a mi lado?**

 **\- Un trueno lejano, el cielo nublado.**

 **Aunque no llueva, me quedaré a tu lado.**

 **Vale, tal vez necesiten contexto, pero en serio a mí me parece hermoso.**

 **¿Qué otra cosa tenía que decir?**

 **Ah, sí. La leyenda que menciona Will (¡Pobre Will!) creo que viene originalmente en el Banquete de Platón, o eso me dijo mi maestra de Filosofía. Es de mis leyendas preferidas, la leí en la secundaria en un libro de la biblioteca, ¿o me la contó mi profe de historia?, no recuerdo exactamente, lo que si se es que la amo porque lo que te dice prácticamente es que nadie sabe la verdad de su sexualidad o sentimientos hasta que encuentra a la persona correcta, sea o no tú otra mitad solo con esa persona puedes estar seguro de lo que sientes.**

 **Sí soy cursi, pero ¿que esperaban?, soy hija de Afrodita obvio tenía que salir así.**

 **¿Por qué la metí? Porque se me olvido como iba esa escena del beso entre Will y Nico así que improvise y como mi maestra de filosofía la mencionó en clase pues aproveche y la metí.**

 **Creo que ya los aburrí con mis tonterías así que solo les pido que si les gusto agreguen a favoritos y me dejen un review.**

 **Y si quieren leer más escritos míos pasen por mi perfil y vean si hay algo que les guste, escribo de muchas cosas así que tal vez encuentren algo que les interese.**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**

 **ATTE: Andrea.**


End file.
